


The Most Wonderful Time (of the Year)

by emilywritesfics



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, christmas baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: "Bellamy had thought it was a little weird that there was a wreath on her front door (it was an apartment, the only people who saw her door were the neighbours across the hall), but when Clarke opened the door, he saw that the wreath was just the beginning."or Three Christmases in Bellamy and Clarke's relationship
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	The Most Wonderful Time (of the Year)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pawprinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/gifts).



> A Secret Santa fic for @pawprinterfanfic

i - all I want for christmas (is you)

Clarke and Bellamy had met in March of Clarke’s last year of University when Raven brought him to the bar Clarke worked at. Clarke didn’t know exactly how Raven and Bellamy knew each other (it was something to do with Bellamy’s sister. Or maybe Raven’s ex-boyfriend. Actually, it might be both, now that Clarke thought about it). 

They managed to become friends before Bellamy realized how intense Clarke was about Christmas. 

“This is the low key, casual holiday party?” Bellamy asked when he walked into Clarke’s apartment, making finger quotes around ‘low key, casual’ with his free hand. 

He had thought it a little weird that there was a wreath on her front door (it was an apartment, the only people who saw her door were the neighbours across the hall), but when Clarke opened the door, he saw that the wreath was just the beginning. The apartment was decked out in Christmas decorations. There were wreaths, garlands, and probably other things that Bellamy didn’t even know the names of. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clarke raised her eyebrows.

“This is not low key,” Bellamy said, gesturing to, well, everything. 

“I like Christmas,” Clarke shrugged, closing the door. 

“Where should I put this?” he asked, holding up the haphazardly-wrapped gift he had brought.

“Under the tree,” Clarke gestured towards the living room.

Bellamy walked into the living room to find Raven, Jasper, Monty, and the very large, very festive Christmas tree. 

He said a quick hello to all of them as he walked over to the tree.

“I didn’t know Clarke was this into Christmas,” he said to them and he placed his gift under it.

“She is the most intense person I have ever met about Christmas,” Jasper said, “and that’s saying a lot because my mom makes and sells handmade Christmas cards.”

Clarke walked in holding a large plate.

“I made Christmas cookies!” she said, placing them on the coffee table.

“You made these?” Bellamy asked when he saw the cookies. They looked professionally decorated.

“Yea,” Clarke said. Bellamy looked up at her and saw that her cheeks were tinged pink

“They look amazing,” he said.

“And they taste amazing,” Jasper said, his mouth already full of cookies.

“Thanks,” she smiled. 

There was a knock on the door and Clarke ran to get it. A few seconds later, Murphy and Emori walked in holding a bottle of rum and a punch bowl full of eggnog, respectively.

“Now we can start the party!” Murphy said.

A few hours later, everyone except Bellamy was some level of drunk. He couldn’t have any of the spiked eggnog because had to work tomorrow, and had promised that he would drive Jasper home. It was still pretty fun to watch everyone else stumble around.

Clarke flopped down on the couch next to him. “Hi Bellamy!” she said in a sing-song voice.

“Hey Clarke,” Bellamy said.

“I like your hair.” she reached up and started twirling his hair.

“Uh, thanks,” Bellamy said, amused.

She reached her other hand up to play with his hair. The way her eyes lit up, entranced by his hair, made Bellamy feel something he wasn’t sure he should be feeling about a friend. She glanced down and they locked eyes.

There was a loud whistle from the other side of the couch. “Get a room!” Murphy yelled over the holiday music. 

“I thought you were trying to pretend like you don’t like Bellamy,” Raven said from the other side of Clarke.

“But I do like Bellamy,” Clarke said. Her face immediately turned red and she pulled her hands out of Bellamy’s hair. “I- uh-”

Before Bellamy could say anything, Clarke had all but sprinted out of the room. 

“What just happened?” Bellamy asked no one in particular. 

“Clarke  _ like  _ likes you,” Raven slurred.

Bellamy got up to find Clarke.

He found her in her bedroom.

“Can I come in?” Bellamy asked after he knocked and cracked the door open.

“...no,” Clarke sniffled.

“Oh, um,” Bellamy started, “I just wanted to tell you that I like you too.”

“You do?”

“Yea, I do,” Bellamy said, cracking the door open a bit more and sticking his head in.

“Like, you  _ like me _ , like me?” Clarke asked, looking up at him. Her make up was smeared down her cheeks. 

Bellamy nodded. “Can I come in now?”

“Yea,” Clarke said, shuffling over so Bellamy could sit next to her on the bed.

“I do like you,” Bellamy said, “ _ like you _ , like you.” He took her hand. “You’re funny, and attractive, and one hell of a cookie decorator.”

Clarke stared at him. “You have pretty eyes,” she breathed, before leaning in and pressing her lips to his.

He squeezed her hands before she pulled away, flushed.

“They’re going to think we’re doing something,” Clarke said, nodding her head towards the door, where the noise of the party was drifting in.

“We  _ are _ doing something,” Bellamy pointed out.

“I’m not  _ that _ easy,” Clarke laughed, pushing her hair out of her face.

* * *

ii - there’s no place like home (for the holidays)

Surprisingly, despite Clarke’s intense love for Christmas, she didn’t have extravagant plans for Christmas Eve or Christmas day the next year. Her mom was vacationing in the mediteranian with Clarke’s step-dad, but Octavia was also going to be out of town with Lincoln and his family, so Bellamy and Clarke decided to spend the holiday alone together at their apartment. 

Clarke handed Bellamy a cup of hot cocoa before sitting down next to him and taking a sip of her own cup. “What do you want to watch?” 

Bellamy scrolled through the channel guide. “It looks like we have some options.”

“Oh, the Santa Tracker!” Clarke exclaimed as Bellamy scrolled past.

Bellamy smiled as he let out a sigh and backtracked to the Santa tracker channel. 

“He’s in Brazil!” Clarke said.

“Only 5 hours until he’s here!” Bellamy said.

Clarke frowned at him. “Are you making fun of me because I love Christmas?”

“Absolutely,” Bellamy said, “and I love you for it.”

“I love you too,” Clarke smiled.

Bellamy grinned back before leaning down and kissing her. “Now that we know where Santa is, what do you want to watch,” he asked after pulling away. He turned back to the tv and started flipping through the channel guide again. 

“Bellamy,” Clarke shook him awake the next morning, “Santa came!”

“Those are presents that you were hiding in the closet,” Bellamy said, rolling to shove his face in the pillow.

“Don’t ruin my fun,” Clarke said, eyebrows raised, before she headed to the kitchen. 

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Bellamy yelled after her.

“It’s Christmas time!” Clarke yelled back. She had put the coffee on to brew before she had woken up Bellamy, so Clarke went to grab two cups.

By the time Bellamy stumbled into the kitchen, she had his coffee ready; one cream, one sugar. She may be powered on Christmas cheer, but Clarke understood that her boyfriend had needs, and coffee was one of them. 

Clarke handed it to him. “Now, presents!”

“Can I have two minutes of peace before we open presents?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke sighed. “Only because I love you.”

“You’re almost worse than a child,” Bellamy chuckled.

“You better bet that my kid is going to be intense about Christmas,” Clarke said, sliding up to sit on the counter..

“Oh no,” Bellamy said, wide eyed “you’re right.”

“If you want to be with me, that’s what your future holds,” Clarke shrugged.

“Now I have to break up with you on Christmas,” Bellamy joked, smiling.

Clarke rolled her eyes, but smiled back. She glanced at the clock. “It’s been two minutes!” She all but leapt off the counter and hurried into the living room. 

Bellamy followed her, dragging his feet, but with a small smile on his face. 

Clarke sat down on the floor and grabbed one of the presents from under the tree. “It’s for you,” she said as she handed it to Bellamy. 

He took it as he sat down next to her. “You and Santa have the same handwriting.”

“That’s a weird coincidence,” Clarke smiled.

Bellamy tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a book that he had been looking at recently. “Thanks Santa,” he said to Clarke.

“I’m not Santa,” Clarke said.

Bellamy sighed and cupped his hands around his mouth, “thanks Santa!”

“I’m sure he heard you,” Clarke said. She grabbed another present from under the tree, “this one's for me.”

Bellamy gave her a quizzical look.

“It’s from Santa,” Clarke said.

“Did you buy yourself a gift?” Bellamy asked.

“...no.” She tore open the wrapping paper to uncover the sweater she had bought for herself.

“I bet you’re so surprised,” Bellamy poked fun at her.

“Of course I am,” Clarke said. She grabbed another gift from under the tree and handed it to Bellamy. “This one’s from me.”

It was very thin, so Bellamy was careful peeling of the paper to reveal an envelope.

“Open it,” Clarke encouraged.

Bellamy flipped up the flap of the envelope and pulled out the paper from inside and read it. “You bought me a star.”

“Do you like it?” Clarke asked, a bit nervous. 

“I love it,” Bellamy smiled, “Thank you.” He leaned over and hugged her.

After he pulled away, Clarke grabbed the last present from under the tree.

“It’s from me,” Bellamy said.

It was a fairly large box, but it didn’t feel very heavy. Clarke tore the paper off to reveal an amazon box that had obviously been opened and then taped back up by Bellamy. Clarke peeled the tape off and opened the box. “All my favourite candy!” Clarke said. She pulled the candy bags out one by one. “Thank you,” she said, leaning over to hug Bellamy. After she pulled away she got up to grab a garbage bag from the wrapping paper, but Bellamy grabbed her hand.

“There’s one more present,” he said. He got up and gently pushed her towards the couch. “Wait here.”

Clarke sat down and watched Bellamy hurry out of the room. She heard him rummaging around their room for a minute before he returned. He was holding something behind his back, and he kept it hidden as he sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

“Clarke,” he started, “you are the love of my life. I love you so much, and it makes me so beyond happy that I get to be the man to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’ll let me.” He took and breath and slipped off the couch onto one knee in front of her. He pulled her gift from behind his back, a small velvet box, and opened it, revealing a ring, “will you marry me?”

Clarke gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. “Yes,” she nodded vigorously, tears welling up in her eyes, “yes, of course.” She put her hands on Bellamy cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss before wrapping him in a hug. When she pulled away, Bellamy took her hand and slid the ring onto her fourth finger.

“Do you like the one I picked?” he asked.

“I love it,” Clarke said, before pulling him into another hug

* * *

iii - the first noel(le)

Three years later, Clarke was putting her gifts for their friends into a bag so she could take them over to Monty and Harper’s house that evening. 

“Are you sure we should go?” Bellamy asked.

“Of course we should go,” Clarke said.

“But you were due two days ago,” Bellamy said, gesturing to Clarke’s very round stomach. Saying that he was nervous was an understatement. When the due date had come and gone without incident, his nerves only increased.

“And I might not go in labour for another two days,” Clarke said. She turned to Bellamy, “don’t worry Bell, everything will be fine.”

Bellamy sighed, but he knew not to argue with her. 

That night, Bellamy was sitting, on Monty and Harper’s couch, listening to Raven and Murphy argue about whether or not Die Hard was a Christmas movie, when Clarke walked in with an odd look on her face. She leaned down as best she could to whisper to Bellamy.

“I, uh, think I’m in labour.”

Bellamy’s eyes went wide. “What happened? Why?”

“I’ve been having contractions 12 minutes apart,” Clarke whispered.

Bellamy shot up, “we have to go.”

Raven and Murphy had stopped arguing and were looking at Bellamy and Clarke.

“I think I’m in labour,” Clarke answered their stares. 

“Now?” Murphy asked.

“Yea,” Clarke said, “for the past few hours.”

“Past few hours!?” Bellamy exclaimed.

“I wasn’t sure,” Clarke said in defense.

“We’re leaving now,” Bellamy said, grabbing Clarke’s hand and pulling her to the door.

“Wait,” Clarke said, following behind him, “we need to at least say goodbye to Harper and Monty.”

They found Harper in the kitchen with Jordan.

“Hey,” Clarke said as Bellamy hovered behind her, “we’re going to have to head out. I think I need to go have this baby.”

“Of course!” Harper said, “make sure you text us!”

“Of course,” Clarke said, “say goodbye to everyone for us, will you? We’re in a bit of a rush.”

“No worries,” Harper said. 

Once they were in the car, Clarke took a deep breath.

“Are you okay? Are you having a contraction?” Bellamy asked.

“I’m fine,” Clarke said, “just nervous.”

“Do you need anything?”

“Just get me to the hospital.”

It took them 22 minutes to get to the hospital from Monty and Harper’s house. Bellamy had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel the entire time. He perked up every time Clarke moved, and she almost had to remind him to pay attention to the road. 

Once they parked, Bellamy grabbed the hospital bad that he had insisted on bringing and ran around the car to help Clarke out. 

After 8 more hours of labour, their daughter Noelle was born at 5:27am on December 25th.

Clarke sent a text to their friends group chat at 6:02am.

**Monty:** Of course Clarke Griffin has a baby on Christmas

**Bellamy:** Blake*

**Clarke:** It’s a dream come true

**Clarke:** Why are you up so early?

**Harper:** It’s Christmas morning and we have a two-year-old. Need I say more.

Clarke and Noelle were discharged at 11am. Abby and Marcus had come to visit their new granddaughter earlier, and everyone else was busy with their Christmas plans, so the three of them headed home for a quiet day.

“Your gift is in the shoebox at the top of the closet,” Clarke said from her spot on the couch. Noelle was cradled in her arms

“You’ve already given me the best Christmas gift ever,” Bellamy said, looking down at Noelle.

“I had to top your proposal as the best Christmas gift,” Clarke smiled and shrugged.

“I don’t think I can top this,” Bellamy said, slinging his arm around her.

“I don’t mind,” Clarke said, leaning into him. 

With Bellamy’s arm around her and her newborn daughter in her arms, Clarke knew that this was, by far, the best Christmas she had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> [come visit me on tumblr :)](harpermacintyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
